drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Innuendo (canción)
Innuendo es el nombre de una famosa canción del grupo de rock británico Queen, y el primer track del disco homónimo. Pese a haber sido acreditada a toda la banda, la canción fue escrita principalmente por Freddie Mercury y Roger Taylor. Con sus 6:28 minutos de duración, esta es una de las canciones más largas del grupo. La canción fue primera en el ranking musical británico. Innuendo incluye un solo de guitarra flamenca a cargo de Steve Howe (el guitarrista de Yes) en forma de interludio. Este interludio trae reminiscencias al Queen de antaño y al heavy metal. Composición Innuendo fue elaborado como un rompecabezas. El tema de hacer una canción reminiscente de un bolero comenzó en medio de una jam session entre May, Deacon y Taylor, a la cual Mercury agregó la melodía y parte de la letra (que después fue completada por Roger Taylor). Según comentarios de May a la Guitar Magazine en octubre de 1994, el ritmo medio pertenece a Mercury. Allí puede apreciarse el solo de guitarra, luego un puente de influencia clásica, y a continuación una vez más el solo pero con guitarra eléctrica. Esta sección es particularmente compleja, ya que sigue un patrón de tres compases en 5/4 (que no suele encontrarse en la música popular) seguido por cuatro compases en 3/4 (más frecuente). La sección "You can be anything you want to be" ("Tú puedes ser cualquier cosa que quieras ser") presenta una orquestación muy sofisticada, realizada por Mercury y el productor David Richards con el popular teclado/sintetizador Korg M1. Mercury había realizado arreglos para orquestas durante su carrera solista, y cerró el álbum previo de Queen con Was It All Worth It, que incluía un interludio al estilo de Gershwin también realizado en un sintetizador M1. La participación de Steve Howe Howe y Mercury eran amigos desde hace varios años, desde sus frecuentes encuentros en Townhouse Studios en Londres. Yes había estado grabando en Mountain Studios en 1978, poco antes que Queen los comprara, y el álbum debut de Asia (grupo al que también pertenecía Howe) había sido producido por el ingeniero de sonido de Queen, Mike Stone. En 1988, Paul Sutin había lanzado su primer álbum y comenzado a grabar el segundo. En ese primer álbum, Steve Howe había sido guitarrista y bajista, y Sutin le pidió que produjese al nuevo álbum, a lo que Howe accedió. Esta vez, Howe no tocó el bajo, sólo la guitarra y el teclado, pero todas las partes de la batería en Voyager fueron realizadas por su hijo. Howe viajó a Ginebra (Suiza) para grabar su parte a comienzos de 1989. Durante un descanso, condujo hasta Montreux, donde se detuvo para almorzar. Allí se encontró con Martin Gloves (quien había trabajado para Yes y que ahora era el supervisor de equipo de Queen), y este le dijo que Queen en ese momento estaba en el estudio. Freddie Mercury reconoció a Steve Howe tan pronto como entró al estudio y (según el productor David Richards, que también había trabajado con Yes en el pasado) le pidió tocara un poco la guitarra. Otra versión afirma que fue Brian May quien le pidió tocase el ritmo flamenco. En una entrevista durante 1991, May admitió que él no podría haber tocado la parte que grabó Howe. Video promocional Para acompañar al sencillo se creó un video musical muy elaborado que incorporaba figuras de plastilina similares al arte de la cubierta del álbum; las figuras eran animadas utilizando la técnica de stop-motion. Los miembros de la banda aparecen únicamente como ilustraciones e imágenes tomadas principalmente de videos anteriores de Queen (como por ejemplo The Miracle, Scandal, Breakthru, The Invisible Man y I Want It All), en la pantalla de cine que compone el decorado, Mercury aparece dibujado en el mismo estilo de Leonardo da Vinci, May en el estilo de los aguafuertes victorianos, Taylor en el estilo de Jackson Pollock y Deacon en el de Pablo Picasso. En el video también aparece un montaje de imágenes y fotografías históricas, y la compañía productora DoRo (que produjo todos los sencillos del álbum Innuendo) obtuvo un premio Monitor en la categoría "Mejor logro en un video musical". Un primer corte del video fue prohibido en las cadenas de televisión estadounidenses debido a que contenía imágenes de la Guerra del Golfo. Se lanzó un video alternativo (sin las imágenes en cuestión) que sí fue emitido en los Estados Unidos. Versión alternativa Robert Plant interpretó la canción, junto con partes de Kashmir y Thank You (canciones de Led Zeppelin ambas), acompañando a los tres miembros sobrevivientes de Queen (May, Taylor y Deacon) en el Concierto en Tributo a Freddie Mercury de 1992 en el Estadio de Wembley. Sin embargo, la canción fue dejada de lado en el DVD Tributo a Freddie Mercury a pedido de Plant porque no había podido recordar la letra y, en consecuencia, no la había interpretado correctamente. La "versión explosiva" de la canción incluye un sonido similar al de una bomba atómica, luego que Mercury canta "til the end of time". Covers Chris Daughtry, participante de American Idol, interpretó Innuendo en la "Noche de Queen" en abril de 2006. La banda de metal progresivo Queensrÿche también realizó un cover de la canción en su álbum de 2007 Take Cover. Posición en los distintos rankings musicales * N° 1 (Reino Unido: oro; Portugal; Sudáfrica) * N° 3 (Suiza) * N° 4 (Países Bajos) * N° 5 (Alemania) * N° 6 (Italia) * N° 12 (Austria) * N° 17 (Estados Unidos, Modern Rock Tracks) * N° 27 (Australia) Categoría:Canciones de Queen Categoría:Sencillos de 1991